


A Touch of Shadows

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Azriel the shadowkinker, F/M, Food Porn, PWP, Shadow tendrils, Smut, Under the Table Fun, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Wing Kink, because i'm trash, fun with grapefruits, in the shadow realm, shadow kink, shadows are like tentacles?, small bit of nessian, they miss each other, well a small bit of plot but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: A cool touch, like the breath of a whisper, swirling on her legs forming into something more solid, trailing under her skirts and over her knees.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	A Touch of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49879773647/in/dateposted/)
> 
> If you follow me on tumblr (mysweetvilllain) you know this is kind of the start of a shadow kink post I did. Apparently, many of us are thirsty for Az and his sexy shadows. This is the result. Also, totally forgot they can't winnow in the House of Wind. So for this one time let's just pretend it's possible :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Typically, they had time to spend together when Azriel returned from his missions. Whether he found her in the gardens, their room, or in the kitchens with Nuala and Cerridwen, they always had a little time for themselves. This instance was different. He should have been home a few hours ago sliding into their room from the shadows and peeling off his sweat coated leathers. Moving swiftly and slowly to the bed careful not to wake her. It always happened the same. Elain would turn towards his touch or the way his wings tenderly enveloped around her, a personal cocoon for the two. Their own small space in the world. She would raise a hand lazily to him, brushing strands of his dark hair. Her eyes would find his as Elain reached up planting a slow, sleep dazed kiss to his lips that intensified with each moment. Before either knew it whatever garments remained were torn away and they’d spend the next moments in heated bliss. This time it didn’t happen. He didn’t get to climb into bed with her or ravish her in the dark shadows of the gardens. It had been two weeks without her. Azriel missed her company, simple strolls in the gardens, her arm sliding in his. He missed the conversations with her about what she had been up to and the inner circle. The floral, earthy scent that seemed to flow off her, the warmth in her smile and honeyed eyes, or how her hair fell in soft waves cascading down her back like she was mother earth herself. Now he arrived barely before breakfast. He didn't give a damn about eating. He only wanted her and the sweet, yet sinful touch of her.

Everyone was seated as he arrived through the entryway Rhysand just ahead of him strolling towards Feyre to sit next to his High Lady. Az took the seat across from Elain. Her eyes wide and smile bright as he slid into the chair. He didn’t fix his plate, only focused on her. Drinking in the sight of her. Elain must’ve heard he returned. The gown she was wearing, he knew she’d only wear for him. On the outside, Elain Archeron was kind, gentle, and caring of everything and everyone. Within the confines of their room, she was another entirely. Her dress bore the hue of rose pink, he smirked knowing why she picked the color. To remind him of the nipples he wanted to twist gingerly with his fingers. The bright golden tones of her hair fell back behind her head. Shining like the sunlight crept through the windows deciding to beam down on her and only her. Instead of the soft tresses laying over her shoulders, Elain had her soft curls against her back and pulled away from her chest. Allowing the decolletage of her gown to show off the tops of her breasts. His throat ran dry at the seductive sight of her, cauldron even her cream-colored skin seemed to glow like a beacon in the night calling him home. Although her eyes shined with warmth and love, it was the darkened glimmer of lust laying beneath that made his blood run hot and a slight twitch in his slacks. 

"You know," Cassian spoke breaking the trance of Elain as his brother ripped a piece of bacon with his teeth, "If you wanted to go a round," his eyes darted between Az and Elain, "Instead of eating we understand. A woman's need is a top priority. Cauldron I never see you pricks first when I return. I go straight to Nes and we-" Nesta shoved him at the shoulder then whispered in his ear causing Cassian to glare in her direction. There was no malice there, just a playful dare. He moved closer growling, "You owe me," against her lobe before kissing her where his breaths had been. She pushed him again, Cassian curled an arm around her keeping his eyes trained on the wicked curl of her mouth, "Forget what I said Az," he winnowed the two of them away leaving the inner circle behind.

Elain felt her cheeks blush glancing down at her silver plate. A coy smirk forming on her pink lips as she elegantly picked up a large strawberry. Wrapping her lips over the bright colored fruit keeping her gaze on him as she ever so slowly bit down. Taking the whole piece in her tempting mouth. Subtly running her tongue over her soft lips tasting the tartness of the berry. She was playing a dangerous game and she knew it. Taking note of his hazel eyes turning to molten with the flecks of amber bursting through the sea of soft green, brimming over with need. Clearing his throat, Azriel offered her a kind, simple smile. She watched him as he started filling his plate with the breakfast spread before him. Slightly embarrassed that he didn't take the hint. Perhaps she wasn't as direct as planned. Eyes darted over the table to see what else could work to lure her Illyrian love away from the table. She thought of trying to eat melon, yogurt, or eggs in a wanton way when Elain spotted the bananas. That would get the hint to him, but not as subtle as she'd like. It was at that moment she felt it. A cool touch, like the breath of a whisper, swirling on her legs forming into something more solid, trailing under her skirts and over her knees. Lifting her gaze she watched Azriel busy about, grabbing foods from the platters in the center of the table. She knew the way his shadows and darkness felt. Like a gentle breeze, a soft caress against her flesh. Az locked on to her staring intently as he picked up his fork stabbing at the eggs on his plate. At the same time, Elain could feel the touch on her knees slide up her thighs. Both tendrils reach the top of her undergarment. Azriel arched his eyebrows as if questioning whether or not to continue. Elain offered him a subtle nod to go on. They’ve had their fair share of exploration, but this with his shadows under the dining table was a new level. The heat in her belly sparked at the thrill of it. 

It was a strange and alluring experience for her. To feel the shadows move like fingers past the band of her silken underwear. She couldn’t explain it if she tried. The tendrils of darkness were Azriel and they were not. It was his touch, the heat of hands sitting above her waiting womanhood. It wasn’t physically him more like the ghost of the feeling, the cool touch of his darkness. Like both fire and ice came together. 

Hazel eyes locked to hers. The tendrils below dived down to her clit sweeping in soft strokes, the touches becoming more solid with each passing moment. Elain shifted in her chair awkwardly adjusting to her new position as the ghosting touches pressed into her. Sweeping gentle ministrations over her clit. He was testing the waters, she was sure of it. Double-checking he could do this. Elain became increasingly wet as the ministrations picked up speed. Going faster and fasted with every stroke. Her cheeks were starting to bloom a rosy hue, like the flowers in her garden. She bit back a moan when one of the tendrils pushed into her heated core, filling her the way he would. Another shadowed finger came in running along her glistened folds. Elain's palms gripped the edges of the marbled table as she threw her head back in a not so subtle way. 

“Elain?” Feyre questioned, “Are you alright? You look feverish.”

Feverish was one way to put it, she thought to herself. 

Azriel only stared at Elain in concern while allowing his tendrils to push further inside her wanting core before speaking up, “Elain? “ he asked playing the role of the dutiful boyfriend making sure she was alright.

Knowing damn well the reason behind her heated look. It was then she felt more shadows against her. One per thigh moving along her creamy skin. Another moving under her skirts to her ass switching between gripping and what she assumed was an attempt at spanking her. She was sure if he could tendrils would be wound around her breasts. Azriel didn’t seem phased by her rapid breaths as he continued eating his breakfast as if it were any other normal day.

“Mmhm, Perfect” she rushed out, “great”

“Elain, sweetheart,” he cooed, “If we need to _leave_ ," emphasizing the last word, "Just say so,” smiling sweetly at her.

Azriel slipped another tendril inside her and she wanted to glare at him in the worst way. But she was becoming lost to his shadowed touch. Elain writhed in her chair wanting, needing more of him. Pressing her lips together in a thin line she tried to focus on anything but Azriel. His hazel eyes were far too much to pull away from. Molten emerald with flecks of amber throughout and filled with lust. Bringing her knees together, Elain tried to push the ghostly touches further into her. 

Grabbing the half sliced grapefruit from his plate as his shadows underneath played with her aching cunt. His gaze never left her face. Cheeks reddening with each stroke or thrust of a tendril. He loved the way her chest rose and fell rapidly as she chewed her bottom lip preventing any moans from leaving. She was drenched and wondered if he could feel just how wet she was. Azriel offered her a knowing smile reaching for the sugar bowl in front of her. Elain swallowed thickly as he spooned the sweet contents watching as the sugar fell off the metal spoon onto the pink flesh of the grapefruit. Blood was pounding in her ears, her sense zeroing in on two things, his tendril touch and him with the tarty fruit. Her heartbeat thundered beneath her breast while his brows raised as if to say, watch this. The tendril that was buried within her fell away. She whimpered at the loss of contact. From the opposite side of the table, Rhys, Feyre, and Mor eyed her curiously. Elain pretended to yawn as to not bring more attention to herself. Rhysand darted between the two, suspicion filling his features before Mor and Feyre brought him back into their discussion.

The cool shadows now feeling more like a tongue. A gentle caress over her soaked folds, teasing her. Two more tendrils swept under her skirts, wrapping around her legs pinning them. She could feel the soothing strokes increasing its speed with strong swirls on her mound. Lapping and rolling into her flowery essence, over the bud and the inner lips. Her legs were slowly starting to shake and heart thundered not knowing how much more of this she could take. Her eyes pooled with lust, watching him take two fingers, rubbing the sugar into the bright pink flesh, his gaze never leaving Elains. The shadow tendrils matched the slow nonchalant strokes he was doing on the grapefruit Fingers moving in delicate movements over the juicy content. She was going to lose it. This was absolute torture and all Elain wanted was to jump over the table and straddle him. Her wanton desire was her only drive as the shadows continued their ministrations on her folds. In one fell swoop, Azriel dived his fingers in between the meat of the grapefruit. Pulp bursting and juices dripping down the fruit. At the same moment, the tendril gave one hard lick down her clit before pushing inside. His shadows stayed buried in her aching wetness, exploring and brushing the velvet walls. Az pulled away from the breakfast fruit, sucking the juices from his fingers. His tongue running along with the shape of his hand sampling the tarty sweetness.

Elain slammed her palms onto the table, shaking all the contents briefly, "OH!" Once again everyone turned facing her, except Az who looked away with a boyish grin on his lips, "Bread! I um, forgot I was making bread. Azriel?"

He looked at her under his lashes, "Yes?"

"Could you come help?" she questioned sweetly.

"Of Course."

Her chair scratched against the marbled tile rushing out of the room. Azriel carefully pulled out his chair in a desperate attempt to hide his throbbing erection. As quickly as he could, Azriel followed her out the door. Leaving the remaining inner circle behind. He walked into the hall looking out for Elain. The hall was empty. Not a figure insight. Starting on a path to their room, he rounded the corner. A hand shot out from a small alcove. Gripping his leathers pulling him in. Tender lips meeting his in a searing kiss. She waited long enough. Her body aching, burning for his physical touch. Her palm’s trailing from his chest sliding up into his short locks. Pulling him closer. His tongue running along the seam of her mouth. A sloppy dance of tongues, teeth, and wanting breaths. She fumbled at his buckle, undoing it at a hurried pace. He stepped close to her pinning Elain to the wall. His hands running up and under her skirts, Fingers moving past the band of her soaked undergarments stroking her slick folds. Elain moaned against his mouth, pushing his pants down with her hands then feet. Hooking her legs over his hips as she freed his cock. Pushing her knickers out of the way, he steadied himself slipping inside her. She was warm and tight around him, velvet walls conforming to his length. Fingers twisting into the cool leather of his shoulders, bracing herself against Az’s solid form. He gripped her ass firmly as she rocked her body to his, bouncing on his cock. Elain threw her head backbreaking their tangled mouths. 

“Cauldron I’ve missed you,” he breathed hotly along her neck, his tenure voice, vibrating against her silken flesh.

“Missed you too,” she rushed out between breaths.

Elain’s fingers wound into his dark locks once more. Twisting and pulling at the strands, driving tongue and lips into her collarbone. A mewled moan passed her swollen lips, echoing off the walls in the small space. He didn’t quiet her. Instead, he summoned the shadows enclosing them in the darkness. The realm he used to travel between locations, now a place for them. 

His mouth hovered over the lobe of her ear, “No one can hear us,” biting down on her lobe. She gripped the bone of his wings, groaning into the silent room.

Her hands clasped on his cheeks as he rested his forehead on hers, sharing heavy pants in the closeness. His teeth grazed at her plump bottom lip before settling his mouth over hers, devouring it with wild hunger. Tongue shoving its way passed her lips, exploring her mouth for the hundredth time. Elain wrapped her arms securely around the base of his neck, pulling Az as flushed to her as possible, continuing to ground against his hips. Azriel buried deep into her womanhood with each thrust. Hitting her in that delectable spot that made her body quake and her keen sounds an octave higher. Hands traveling up the expanse of her slender frame to her rich locks of bronze. He’d rather feel the creaminess of her skin, not the silky fabric of her dress. Right now he’d take it and give in to his primal urges. There’d be time later to worship her womanly body unclothed. To lick, bite, and suck every inch of her. Make her fall apart in bliss over and over again. The image of her laying bare on a bed, tied by her wrists and ankles while he feasted between her thighs came to his mind. Every inch of Elain from her pink lips, shapely breasts to her sex tasted of heavenly sweetness. Azriel simply enjoyed drowning in her.

She was nearing her high, he could feel it in the way she moved. Her inner walls clench his cock tighter and tighter with each thrust. Elain’s legs squeeze around his waist keeping his length buried inside to hilt. His hands moved down to her ass, grasping her pert cheeks moving her faster with each push of his manhood. He could feel the twitch in his hips as the heat pooling in his belly moved through him. Elain wrapped her palms on the horns of wings breaking their heated kisses in the process. Her head lolled to the wall behind her as a wave of pleasure rolled through her. Azriel rested his head in the crook of her neck groaning as he spilled inside her.

They stayed that way briefly coming down from the high. Until Elain’s laughter broke the steadied breathing. She released her hold on his wings, her legs weakening their grip as Azriel pulled from her then gently placed her on the ground. Tucking himself away, his darkened shadows dispersing as well leaving the two in this little alcove. Elain smiled warmly at him, the greens and golds of his eyes still tinted with lust. Nevertheless, tender and loving. 

Brushing a stray strand from her strong yet slender cheekbones, Azriel leaned down placing a chaste kiss on her lips, “Hi.”

“Hi. That was quite a hey I’m home and I’ve missed you gift.”

“I've had that idea for a while.”

Elain grinned playfully her fingers running along his leathers, “You know we should see what other things your shadows can do.”

“Oh?” he questioned, brows arched, “What about this bread you’re supposed to be checking on?”

“Az, I think they know we are not checking on bread,” His rare laugh came out causing her heart to swell, “We _could_ go back to breakfast or we can go to our room.”

Azriel was many things, but a fool wasn’t one of them. He knew they wouldn’t go back to breakfast. Entwining their hands together, they left the hidden away spot heading in the opposite direction of the dining room.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I intend to play with the shadows again?  
> perhaps. perhaps


End file.
